


Level Up

by WhisperingKage



Category: Games - Fandom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Nintendo
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Drabbles, Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Snippets, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome was used to being thrown curve balls, she was fates favorite play thing. Well this? This was taking it to far. Now she’s been tossed into a world where games are real and all connected...and she has to find a game to call home. Kagome/various Arcade Gaming heroes and villains. Drabbles, oneshots, and snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can He Fix It?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I saw Wreck It Ralph....deal with it! XP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series/Game: Wreck It Ralph
> 
> Summary: Her heart had been broken so many times in the past that is was beyond fixing. Not even Fix it Felix could fix it. So how in the world did they expect him to help her? All he was good for was wrecking things...

Bored blue eyes twinkled in the sun as she sat atop the building. Her feet dangling off the edge of it as she gazed outside into the arcade. She had no idea how or why she had ended up in the Grand Gaming Station just that she had. She was now a homeless 'hero' bouncing around from game to game. At the moment she was hanging out in 'Wreck It Ralph'.

  
She had been offered an apartment in the large building so long as she stayed out of sight, when the arcade was open, and didn't mind it being 'wrecked' by Ralph every day, it was his job after all. She had accepted, not really caring seeing as Felix always fixed everything anyways.  
  
It was a place to call home.  
  
Before this she had been staying with Princess Peach and while the girl was nice she was always getting kidnapped and she was always left alone.  
  
She hated being alone.  
  
Before ending up in the Grand Gaming Station she had been surrounded by darkness....it was cold and desolate and she never wanted to feel so alone again.  
  
It had been likened to a game over, that little bubble of time between dying and respawning, she hated it.  
  
“You okay Kagome?” She blinked at the feminine voice and smiled as she turned to face the speaker.  
  
Beautiful HD graphics met her gaze.  
  
Short blond hair bright blue eyes and a body to die for.  
  
“I’m fine Sergeant, just thinking.” She smiled as the rough around the edges woman grunted.  
  
“You can’t dwell on your past like some washed up has been singer.” Where the older woman got her sayings she would never know. Yet she smiled getting the gist of what the other woman meant.  
  
“I know, I know. I’m just...bored.” Since she had no real game of her own everyone was afraid that if she died in any game she would not respawn and had been treated like she was made of glass.  
  
It was sweet, but annoying.  
  
The only people who didn't treat her like some china doll were the various ‘Villains’ of the arcade. They were all great guys once you got past the bad guy part.  
  
Not at all like Naraku, Naraku was just evil.  
  
They were good guys that just happened to be cast as the bad guys.  
  
It was their job.  
  
“You gonna go over to Taverns?” Sergeant Calhoun grunted as she flopped on the ground next to Kagome. She felt a special bond with Kagome, even if she wasn’t from any known game. She knew they shared a similar ‘programming’ she could see it in the other woman's eyes.  
  
She had lost her ‘forever love’ once upon a time and was trying to get past it.  
  
Being thrown into a new world probably didn’t help.  
  
But if she could beat her own programming and find love once again with Felix then Kagome could do so as well. She just needed a little push.  
  
Kagome huffed, her black bangs shifting with the movement. She had been going to Taverns almost every night...she was a regular.  
  
“Maybe, I’m not too sure. Might pop in Sugar Rush and say hi to Vanellope. I miss her.” She reminded her so much of Shippo and Rin it was kind of scary.  
  
Sergeant Calhoun smirked, a knowing twinkle in her blue eyes. She knew that Kagome cared for the young child almost as much as Ralph did and well... She wasn’t a blind dumb baboon she could see the attraction between the ‘villain’ and the ‘hero’ they just needed a little shove.  
  
She would gladly give it.  
  
“Say hi to her for me.” With that she literally gave Kagome a small shove before cupping her hands to shout down below.  
  
“Look out below!!” She laughed as Ralph glanced up and let out a shout.

"Kagome!!!" He scrambled to try and catch the flailing female.  
  
“That was mean.” She merely smiled watching as Ralph scrambled, like a chicken with its head cut off, to catch the falling woman.  Not at all turning to gaze at her husband.  
  
“They're slower than molasses I figure it won’t hurt to give them a shove.” Felix merely chuckled as Ralph caught and held the smaller woman in his arms a blush on his face.  
  
“Yeah, just be careful we’re not sure if she’ll respawn or not. I’d rather not lose my newest tenant.” He whimpered as his wife elbowed him in the side. Letting out an insulted grunt. Like she would let anything happen to Kagome!   
  
“I know, I know, but she’s stronger than you all give her credit for.” Felix merely nodded. Everyone could see the small woman had a fire in her that would never be dampened  .  
  
“Yup. Think he’s ever going to put her down?” They both laughed as the two seemed to realize they were gazing into each others eyes and scrambled apart from each other like two blushing teenagers.  
  
“This is going to be funnier than watching a blind folded bull in a china shop.” He could only grin, agreeing with his wife.  
  
This was sure to be interesting.


	2. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series/Game: Mario in a whole
> 
> Summary: Humans could only see them if they wanted them to. Yet this small human woman was able to see him even when he didn't want her to! What witchcraft was this?!

The old house was creepy, it just gave off  _that_  kind of vibe. The one that let you know you weren’t alone, that someone was there watching you. It was no wonder she had been called in by the new owners of the house.  
  
It had been abandoned for years, left to rot and collect dust. A remnant from when the first Europeans came over to Japan and settled in. It was large and gothic and looked like it belonged in England, not in the middle of an overgrown forest in Japan.  
  
“Lady Miko?” She tore her gaze from the fading wall paper and the cobwebs and smiled as she turned towards her employer, a regular at the Sunset Shrine.  
  
“All will be fine Kimiko. I shall have this house blessed and smiled upon by the Gods by the end of the week.” The relief that took over the middle age woman was easy to see. She had been left the house by a grandmother and unless she could restore it and either rent it out or sell it, it would just be a drain on her wallet.

It was well known that the house was rumored to be haunted. Lights shining in windows, figures seen passing by broken out windows. Voices and laughter heard when it should have been abandoned. It was the haunted Mansion of Dark Woods.  
  
“Oh thank you lady miko!” She smiled as the woman pulled her hands into her own, giving them a grateful squeeze.  
  
Kimiko chewed on her lip lightly, “Are you sure you will be okay here alone?” Her dark brown eyes looked around the decrypt mansion and settled in on the small bag that hung from the shoulders of the Shrine maiden that had been so gracious to accept such a task.  
  
So many other shrine maidens had scoffed at the idea and it was truly a blessing that lady Kagome would take on such a task. As young as she may be everyone knew she was one of the last and most powerful shrine maidens left in Japan.  
  
If she couldn’t bless the house and banish the evil spirits that lived in the mansion no one else could.  
  
Kagome smiled down at the worried elder woman and gave her hands another squeeze. “I will be fine Kimiko, I also have my cell with me should anything go wrong I will call immediately.” The worry the elder woman had for her warmed her heart. Kimiko truly reminded her of her own mother, worrying about those around her more then herself.

  
It was no wonder the two women were friends and often drank tea together, exchanging pleasantries and stories of times past. It made her happy that she could do something for the other woman who had become her mother’s best friend.  
  
With one final hug Kimiko pulled away and quickly made her exit, there was no doubt in her mind that she could feel the curious presence that had stumbled upon them and was watching them from the shadows of the room.

 

 

-.- -.- -.-

He had been resting peacefully when a boo had come to rouse him from his sleep. The small boo, no longer having a human form, filtered about a devious grin on its face.  
  
“King Boo, there are human women in the foyer…” He snickered as he looked over his regal king. He was pale like the rest of them, almost pure white. His light grey almost white hair was layered and fell to the nape of his neck. It glittered lightly in the light. Upon his head was a large red and gold crown, for he was the king.  
  
His lithe lanky body was wrapped in white. A white regal looking shirt and matching pants. The only thing not white or grey on him were his eyes. They were black, looking like slates of coal.  
  
He was truly a sight to see.  
  
King Boo yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he worked the kinks out of his body. It was such an un kingly thing to. Yet it matched his personality to a T.  
  
One pale hand rubbed at a closed eye, trying to get the sleep to leave him as he gazed down at the Boo who had woken him.  
  
“Why’d you wake me up? Can’t you guys handle two human women?” He was grouchy having been woken from his nap, he was not a ‘morning’ person. He loved his sleep.  
  
The Boo fidgeted as he floated in the room. He knew his King hated to be woken, in fact he and the other Boos had drawn straws to figure out which one of them would have the 'honor' of waking him.  
  
Yet they all knew there was something different about the woman in red and white. They could feel it and it scared them. Her sharp blue eyes looked around the room almost as if she could see them!  
  
“One of the women, a Lady Miko as she was called, she feels different…it’s like she knows we’re there…like she can see us!” It was well known humans could not see them unless they  _wanted_  to be seen.  
  
King Boo frowned lightly as he ran his hand through his light grey locks as he processed the Boo’s words. A human that could see them?  
  
A slow grin spread across his face.  
  
“I need to see this for myself…the rest of you hang out in the basement until I send word that she is gone.” The excitement in his voice was hard to miss.  
  
No one had stepped foot in the mansion since the woman who had owned it last had fled in the night. She had never returned to the mansion nor had anyone else.  
  
As it should have been. The mansion was their home and they were loath to share it with anyone.

 

 

-.- -.- -.-

She had settled in on the least dusty looking chair in the foyer, candlelight illuminating the room and making it look even more eerie.  If she was anyone else she would be sacred, looking over her shoulder and seeing imaginary figures in the shadows.  
  
Yet she wasn’t anyone else. She was the Shikon Miko and had faced demons, evil spirits and even demigods.  While she would admit the sheer number of spirits in the mansion was astounding she knew that she could easily take care of it.  
  
It was the large aura that was making its way towards her that had her interest peaked. He was more powerful than the others by far, maybe even more powerful than all of the others combined, and it was heading straight for her.  
  
She merely crossed her legs as she turned towards where she knew he would appear.

 

 

-.- -.- -.-

He flew towards the foyer, passing through the walls as if they were not there, and grinned. Oh how should he sacred her? A decapitated head? A burst of flames? Floating items? Oh the list could go on! He was slightly saddened that the other human female had left, leaving only the ‘Lady Miko’ for him to play with.  
  
Yet he was never one to look a gifted horse in the mouth! How long had it been since someone had dared to step foot in their home? Fifty years? Sixty? He couldn’t recall, nor did it really matter. All that mattered was that he was going to have fun with this human woman. He would sacre her so bad that she went screaming from their home and would spread rumors about it being haunted.  
  
Thus turning away anyone else who would dare to set foot into their home. This was their home and as their King it was up to him to protect it and every single Boo who resided inside it’s walls. No human woman was going to change that!  
  
He came up short when he finally poked his head through to the foyer, taking a peek inside so he could plan out his ‘attack’. She was so tiny! Such a small little human woman! He had no doubt that should she stand she would barely reach his chest! Her skin was pale, not as pale as theirs but still pale, her hair was a black as the shadows he hid in.  
  
Yet it was her eyes, her sharp blue eyes, that were looking straight at him.  
  
As if she knew he was there.  
  
Impossible! No one could see his kind unless they wanted to be seen and he did not want to be seen!  
  
Yet why did her gaze follow him as he lowered himself into the room and stood before her?

 

 

-.- -.- -.-

She had been ready for say a samurai, or even a villager to appeared before her. Some wronged person who had died or been killed while this house was being built. Yet the fair man that stood before her, taking her in just like she was taking him in, was not what she expected.  
  
In all honesty he reminded her of that one character from that one manga…fruits bucket? Fruits basket? She had vaguely been shown the manga by Eri when they were in high school. Yet she knew that should Eri ever see this man…spirit, and not pass out or scream, she would liken him to ‘Kyo’.  
  
He was like a washed out replica of him, right down to the cocky stance. It was eerie and it also made her smile.  
  
Her eyes shined with mirth as he circled her and then paused before her taking a deep breath to no doubt try and scare her off with a ‘gust of cold wind’ or a ‘disembodied scream’.  
  
“I see you.” She laughed as his breath escaped him in a pathetic little ‘puff’ and he back pedaled away from her like she had grown an extra head.  
  
He looked kinda cute.


End file.
